


The Aftermath

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drug Abuse, F/M, Implied Anxiety, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: The Hargreeves Siblings have stopped the Apocalypse. And they’ve gone back to their normal lives, well as far as normal goes for them. But something had happened during the mission to stop the apocalypse, that changed the siblings, all of them.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klave - Relationship, diedora - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been beta'd by @evelinaoline. Also, this can be found on Tumblr if you prefer that, my username is @is-jus-me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Five after the Apocalypse was stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta's by @evelinaonline  
> Warnings: Implied drug abuse, angst.

He sat there, in the middle of the courtyard. The light dribbling rain had made his hair and clothes wet, but it didn’t bother him. His hands placed flat on the damp grass. Looking in front of him he saw a statue, a statue of a person he had long lost. 

Since his return, Five had managed to see Ben once. The corporeal form of his deceased sibling had only been seen once not just by him, but also by all of his siblings. After stopping the apocalypse, Klaus had tried to stay sober. But he went back to his escape, to his drugs. And there was no turning back now. 

A few months ago, the siblings had managed to send Klaus into rehab far away from the academy. The place was very strict and wouldn’t let anyone out until they were sure he would stay 100% sober. Five had hoped that the rehab they sent Klaus to would help his brother, but he still wasn’t sure. After all, it had been months already. 

Aside from Klaus, all the siblings had gone back to their normal lives. Luther was back on the moon, Allison was back to making new movies, Diego became even more absorbed in his ‘crime-fighting’ and became more aggressive and as for Vanya, she was back to her suppressants, pressing all her emotions down and keeping her powers at bay. 

The siblings were all coping in different ways.

Thinking about everything that was going wrong around him, he squeezed the grass, pulling some of it out then slapping his hands back onto the ground. A frustrated sigh left his lips, Five didn’t know what the hell he was doing right now. His days were spent zapping around the house, sometimes helping mom, occasionally visiting Vanya or Diego. But most of his time was spent sitting in front of Ben’s statue, talking to his dead brother. 

Ever since he had gotten stuck in time, even the thought of time travelling made him feel uneasy. But lately, he had been thinking more and more about time travel. He wanted to see Ben again, he wanted to see Vanya’s recitals that he had missed, he wanted to be there when Allison got married, he wanted to be there for Klaus when things got bad, he wanted to help Luther adjust to his new body, he wanted to see Diego graduate from the police academy. 

But he couldn’t, because he couldn’t risk changing the entire timeline, he couldn’t risk restarting the apocalypse. So he sat there, in the middle of the courtyard with the rain becoming increasingly strong and hard, hiding the rare tears that he let out.


	2. The Seance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @evelinaonline for being beta  
> Warnings: Drug Abuse, implied PTSD, depression, implied panic attacks, implied death, angst.

“DAVE,” A loud scream… **  
**

Heaving and panting, he sat upon the bed. His bare chest and his face glistened with sweat. Even with all the sweat on his body, he felt cold. The rock hard bed under him became worse every day. The bare, damp, white walls closing in on him made breathing even harder.

He could feel himself losing his mind more and more every day. There were times where he felt like he was going to pass out, but he didn’t. He wanted to die, he wanted to die so he could return in the arms of the love of his life. But he couldn’t, they wouldn’t let him. 

He hated being here, he had no freedom. Life was filled with tears and nightmares and he just couldn’t escape. 

After stopping the apocalypse, his siblings had hoped that Klaus would stop consuming drugs, hoping he would become sober again. But the grief of losing Dave and the need to forget overpowered his will to stay sober. And not long after, he was back to his old habits. Stealing for drugs, wandering the streets barefoot, tripping and laughing like a maniac. Ben’s pleads were ignored as usual. His siblings couldn’t see him destroy himself anymore, so they did something about it. 

This was all his siblings’ fault, it was them who decided on sending him to rehab. It’s not like they gave him a choice, they said it would be good for him. But he didn’t believe it, because he didn’t believe in himself. 

His days were spent doing useless exercises that were supposedly there to make him feel more peaceful, calmer. But instead, they made him feel worse, he became more nervous around people, jumpier. Sometimes he would get a phone call from Diego or Five. The call wouldn’t last long, as his anger would raise at how his siblings had abandoned him in this prison and he would cut the call in the middle of a sentence. 

His nights were full of crying, nightmares and panic attacks. It was the same routine every day. He would cry himself to sleep, he would get a nightmare of Dave dying every single day, he would wake up covered in sweat, his breathing would become erratic and he would get a panic attack. Most days he would recover by himself, other nurses would have to rush in to help him. 

He missed having Ben around too, but ever since entering rehab he had never been able to contact him. 

Klaus’ shoulders started shaking, as small and pearly tears streamed down his cheek and dropped onto the blankets making them wet. He raised his hands to wipe the tears off of his face. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t. Not after seeing Dave’s body limp in his arms with blood pouring out of his chest just mere seconds ago. He pulled his legs towards his chest and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He stayed up all night, again, but that was his only option, just like every other night. 


	3. Space Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happened to Luther after the Apocalypse was stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to @evelinaonline for being beta.   
> Warnings: Self-Harm, Implied Depression, Blood, Angst

From where he sat… he could see everything. It was beautiful, beautiful in a way no one could describe. But it was lonely, lonely in a way that no one could describe either. He wanted to go back and never return to this place he now called home, but he was too much of a coward to go back and face the truth, to go back and apologize for what he did. **  
**

Luther sighed fogging up his helmet, as he looked at the earth through it. He stood up and wiped the dust from his pants and looked back the blue planet one last time before turning around and walking back into the confines of his space shuttle.

He removed the spacesuit as he felt himself breathe in and out his chest rising and falling with his lungs. He walked further into the shuttle and to the kitchen, the place felt smaller compared to the last time he was here, maybe it was because he became larger or maybe the quietness was more prominent now. 

Luther filled a cup with a little water and walked over to his plant, he smiled at it and poured the water into the pot. It looked a lot better now…healthier than when he just arrived. 

“At least you’re here,” He whispered, stepping away once the cup was empty. He then walked to the counter to make himself some food, pulling the chopping board and a tomato. 

He chopped the vegetable silently hearing the echos of the knife against the board fill the silence of the room. 

“Ow,” he winced. The blood oozed out of his finger and spread onto the board. But he didn’t think to go wash the blood and bandage the cut, he just stood there and watched as more blood poured out. The tingling pain from the cut felt like bliss, a sensation he couldn’t explain. It made him feel less alone, less like it was his fault because this was the only way he could forgive himself. 

Luther picked up the knife and held it in front of his face, the blood from his finger almost dried on the knife. He then put it down and held it against his forearm. 

Just one cut…

He slid the knife against his skin, pressing the sharp blade further into his skin. A dot of blood peeked at him from underneath his arm hair then another and another. The blood streamed down his forearm sticking all his hair in its path, dripping on the floor. 

Luther silently watched the blood flow free, the pain from the cut numbing his entire body. Tears rolled out of his eyes. 

It wasn’t because it hurt. 

It was because of what happened, because of what he did. It was his fault, not entirely but to some extent. 

He promised himself he would stop, he promised. But he broke the promise because he wanted to be numb. 

No… he needed to be numb.


	4. The Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happened to Diego after the Apocalypse was stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @evelinaonline you're awesome and a great beta ily  
> Warnings: Death, Implied Depression, Blood, Violence, Angst

The knife zoomed in the air, it went around the column, under the table and hit the wooden door, creating a fresh crack on the door. Then another knife landed right beside it, then another one. **  
**

He scoffed and threw a fourth one at the door. Smirked when it landed on the door.

“Emergency at 94 Amber Boulevard, intruder alert,” the static voice said from the chair. His head spun around at the sound and he picked up the walkie talkie shoving it under his belt. He then walked over to the door and pulled out his knives before leaving the room. 

His footsteps were quiet as he sped out of the building, holding his breath until he was out in the open. He found his car and opened the door to it, he jammed the keys in the keyhole and started to drive. 

“94 Amber Boulevard,” he mumbled, taking a right turn then a left. His eyes darted around to make sure he was going in the right direction. 

“There we go,” he said, stopping his car in front of a small house. White picket fence, two-story-tall, blue walls and grey roof. 

He thought about busting the door but shook it off as he started to climb to reach the window. He didn’t want the intruders to know he was here, what if people were in there? He didn’t want another inevitable death on his hands. 

Silently he climbed into the room through the window. The house was quiet, too quiet. Diego knew what this meant…the intruders knew he was there. 

He walked out carefully, making as little noise as possible, he reached the staircase and looked at the living room throughout the railing. 

One intruder near the sofa and the other intruder near the pot plant, a family of three tied in the middle. He took a deep breath and threw one knife through the railing and another one following it. The first one hitting the sofa man on the shin and the second one stabbing the plant man’s back, both carefully avoiding the family in the middle. 

Both the men groaned in pain as the first one reached down to pluck the knife out of his shin, the other one doing the same with his back. The first guy finally managed to pluck the knife out and turned around. 

“You,” he said, seeing Diego in front of him, but before he could do anything Diego had thrown a punch to his face making the first intruder fall to the ground the second one seeing this walked over, Diego just smirked and threw a knife at his leg making him fall. 

He then walked over to the family and united them, he then used the rope and tied the two intruders up. He walked over to the family and bent down to see the little girl hiding behind her mother’s legs. 

“You okay sweetheart?” He asked, his voice soft and his eyes kind. 

“Yes,” she whispered, still hiding behind her mother, Diego smiled at her and stood up. 

“The police will be here soon, they’ll take them away. And if they ask, just say we don’t know, understand?” Diego asked the parents.

They nodded quickly in return, he smiled at the little girl one last time before walking out the door and speeding away in his car before the police arrived. 

It started pouring as Diego kept driving to the south side of the town, he stopped the car in front of a large rusty metal door and stepped out, not caring if he got wet in the rain. 

He walked in and was greeted by the usual silence and the unusual amount of tombstones of different shapes and sizes. But there was one particular one that really mattered to him. 

_**Eudora Patch** _

****_**1991 - 2019** _

****_**Beloved Daughter and Prided Detective** _

Diego kneeled beside the grave, not caring if he got his pants dirty. “Hey, Dora. How are you?” he asked. 

“I’m good,” she replied standing beside him. 

“I just saved another family,” Diego said, his voice cracking. 

“I’m proud of you.” She smiled. 

“I wish you were here, I wish I could’ve saved you,” he whispered, touching her tombstone and closing his eyes. Tears flowing down his cheeks but hidden by the rain. Remembering that even though they went back in time, he could not save her and it was his fault all of it. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, tearing up she said: “I am here, even though you don’t know that. But someday you will.”

Diego got up and wiped his tears before walking away. But he would be back tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that until death itself would take him away. 


	5. The Rumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happened to Allison after the apocalypse finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @evelinaonline for being a godsend and beta.   
> Warnings: Angst, implied depression, arguments

“Alice, you’ve been invited to a party by Mr Montgomery,” Allison’s manager said. **  
**

“Alister, kindly tell Mr Montgomery that I won’t be able to attend his party,” she replied, waving him off

“Allison you can’t just keep doing this, you haven’t been seen at all these past weeks, tabloids are going nuts and everyone’s asking questions,” he said, “Alice, what is going on?” he asked. 

Allison sighed. What was she gonna tell him, it wasn’t like she could tell him that she time travelled to the past and managed to save the world from the apocalypse but she fucked everything up at the same time. 

“I told you, Alister, I can’t go,” she sighed, drinking her coffee. 

“Allison please you have to go, this is getting out of hand,” Alister said. 

“Oh for the love of God,” Allison exclaimed standing up. “I heard a rumour, you’re okay with me not going to this party,” she said, as she saw the waves of her rumour float across the air and to Alister, his eyes blinking as the rumour reached him. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to go,” he said, turning around and walking out of the room. 

Allison watched him walk away as she realized she did it again, she used her powers again. The ones that caused her nothing but pain and despair despite them being useful. It was her fault, she caused it, if it weren’t for her, the siblings would be fine, but she messed up because she was being selfish.

Why was she so desperate to get her voice back, if she wasn’t so desperate things would’ve been better. She choked out a sob, as she felt tears stream down her cheeks, leaving a trail of wetness. 

Sobs growing louder, as she put her head in her hands. It was time to move on, she thought. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. To get up and see the people in the outside world. 

“Mrs Allison, there’s a call from Mr Diego,” A maid said walking in with a phone in her hand. 

“Thank you, Linda,” Allison said wiping her tears from her cheeks and taking the phone from her hands. 

“Hi,” she whispered, “how are you doing?” she asked. 

“I’m doing okay,” he replied, his voice sounded hoarse from crying. “I just called to check up on you, you’re everywhere, what’s happening?” he asked. 

“I- just don’t know how to get back, after what happened, Diego, I know it’s been sometimes but please just let me-”

“Stop, Allison. I don’t want your apology, it’s happened already, nothing you can say will make up for it, the only reason I called was that I’m your brother and as a brother, it’s my duty to check up on my sister,” he said, his voice dripping with anger.

“I’m…okay,” she whispered cutting the call and putting the phone down. 

“I heard a rumour,” she said, “I’m okay for today,” she said the sound waves appeared out of her mouth and hit her face, she blinked a few times and instantly felt better. 

Right now she felt better, tomorrow when she wakes up she would go back to the dark hole of despair. And she’ll rumour herself again. It would be a cycle, an endless cycle. 

Of _selfishness._


	6. White Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happened to Vanya after the apocalypse was stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta's by @evelina.   
> Warnings: PTSD, Depression, Panic Attack (kind of), blood (mentioned), angst

Delicate fingers wrapped around the bow dragged down on the bridge, the strings vibrated as melodies were created, they shot up and floated in the air met with other sounds and melodies created by others. A beautiful symphony sounded the large room, echoing in the chambers. **  
**

When a sound became overpowered, it rose to flame and thickened the air, tension filling the room. It was dark and powerful, it was white.

Whiter than any melody could be, overpowering the rest. It went higher and became louder, so powerful, that even the conductor couldn’t take it. 

Then it stopped, it slowed and became quieter until it disappeared completely, like it had never existed. 

In its place was a sob. A broken and desperate sob, followed by the sound of a chair screeching on the floor. Footsteps thumping on the floor, tears dripping down her cheeks. 

She pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind her. Her legs wobbled as she dropped to the floor. 

“Control Vanya,” she whispered to herself, standing up and walked over to the basin of the washroom. She fished out a bottle from her pockets and looked at it. 

It was a small bottle, white like her music and light like a feather. She screwed the lid open and poured the contents of the bottle into her palm. Three pills, all white. She lifted her palm to her lips and swallowed them, without water. 

She didn’t care, she could choke on them and she still wouldn’t care. The pills slipped down her throat and into her stomach. 

She looked up and saw herself in the mirror, dull blue eyes stared back at her. Visions of the white violin clouded her head. 

_The Moon…the blast…there was a blue light._

_She was a kid again._

“Stop it, stop remembering,” She mumbled. 

_Blood and…_

_Screams…_

_Cries…_

“Stop, please stop,” she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

_“Vanya NO!”_

_“Vanya calm down **please** ,”_

She held her head tight. They would go away soon, she thought. Just a little more Vanya, just a little more. 

_“Number 7!”_

_“I heard a rumour you think you don’t have any powers,”_

A curdling scream echoed in the empty washroom, as she fell onto the floor. 

“It’s not real, it’s not real,” she cried, “I’m not her, we’re not the same,” she sobbed. 

“I’m not White Violin, I’m Vanya, I’m not her, I’m not her,” she whispered, rocking back and forth. 

It was seconds before she had calmed down, the memories from the past now just a blur. The white violin was back in her confines, she lived in a world where she was ordinary. 

Vanya stood up and patted her hair down and washed her face. She walked out of the washrooms and went back into the chambers. The screeching of a chair echoed in the room as she sat back, stares were directing her way but were soon gone as the orchestra started playing. 

Delicate fingers wrapped around the bow dragged down on the bridge, the strings vibrated as melodies were created, met with other melodies creating a symphony. An ordinary symphony, ordinary just like _her_. 


	7. The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happened to ben after the apocalypse was stopped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @evelinaonline for being beta.   
> Warnings: Implied drug abuse, implied self-harm, implied depression, implied panic attacks, implied PTSD, angst, death, blood.

He walked down the road in his black hoodie, hands stuffed in his pocket and a hood over his head. Everything around him was black and white. **  
**

“Hey,” a voice said as he looked up. He smiled at the man.

“Hey Dave, how is he?” Ben asked. 

Dave’s smile faded and he looked away, Ben could see the tears in his eyes. Ben didn’t need an answer, he already knew. 

“Not good,” Dave replied, “His attacks are becoming more frequent, you should go see him,” he said. 

“I wish I could,” Ben replied, “But he stopped seeing me,” he said, biting his cheek. When Klaus stopped seeing Ben, it hadn’t been easy for him. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Dave said, patting Ben on the shoulder. 

“Also, Dave. Have you seen Dora?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah, she’s around, she just returned,” Dave replied. 

Ben nodded, “I should go ask her,” he said before walking away, Dave disappearing in a different direction. 

He kept walking, he passed a few people, all black and white, just like him. Some looked happy, some sad, one confused. At some point, even he had felt the same way. There was a little girl who had appeared a few feet in front of him, her back was facing him. 

But he could tell from her posture, she was confused and scared as he had once been. Then someone appeared. 

It was God, this time they appeared as a kind-looking old lady. Ben had soon realized God changed their appearance for different people. God talked to the little girl leading her away. 

Ben kept walking as he reached the place where he knew he could find her, and he was right. 

There she was sitting on a bench in the park. 

“Hey,” Ben said sitting beside her. “How is he?” he asked. 

She looked at him and smiled, the smile wasn’t happy. Ben had known her long enough to know that her smile was sad. “He’s not doing great, I think he might be getting worse,” she sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Dora,” Ben said. 

“You should go down and see them, Ben,” Eudora said and he looked away, he couldn’t bring himself to go down and see them. 

See his siblings ruin their lives because of what happened. 

He couldn’t watch as Luther cut his skin and let the blood drip down his arms, because there was nothing better than to hurt himself, because the reality of everything was too much for him to handle, because he just needed to be numb. 

He couldn’t see Diego’s depression get worse every day, because he blamed himself for Eudora’s death because he couldn’t bring himself to talk to someone because he just wanted to die. 

He couldn’t see Allison rumour herself every day to make herself feel better, because she blamed herself for what happened because that was the only way she could feel better. 

He couldn’t see Klaus scream and getting panic attacks every day, because he couldn’t save Dave, because his life without drugs was just an endless cycle of pain. 

He couldn’t see Five cry his eyes out because he would ruin everything if he went back because he couldn’t bring himself to see his siblings become worse because of him. 

He couldn’t see Vanya go back to her suppressants, because it was better to pretend that her powers never existed because the pain brought by the memories was too much because ordinary was better than knowing what had happened. 

Ben couldn’t go see his siblings because he was a coward, because what happened had caused him just as much pain as it had caused the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some kudos and throw me some feedback, if you liked this chapter.


End file.
